1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for boot mode control, and particularly to a system and method for boot mode control that controls the boot mode of a computer system by a keyboard encoder according to the power state and system mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most computer systems can integrate practical appliances or functions, for example, CD/MP3 and VCD/DVD player, and TV function can also be integrated. Users can use a remote controller to select and operate specific appliances or functions. The computer system can operate in two modes, AV and PC. The computer system can operate normally in PC mode, and operate as Audio/MP3/VCD/DVD/TV players in the AV mode.
When in the PC mode, the operating system (OS) can define functions of corresponding keys for respective applications. If users perform incorrect operations, desired functionality can be negatively affected.
When in an off state, the computer system is powered up by the power button. Mode switch controls cannot perform this operation. However, as users often wish to use only one control to enable related appliances without PC functionality, the conventional boot mode is not convenient.